Switched Loyalties Origins: Dairou Cerulean
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: The story of Dairou Cerulean when he first joins the X-Men...after all, the only way you can know his future is if you know his past. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Switched Loyalties Origins – Dairou Cerulean Chapter 1**

**This takes place a few years directly before Switched Loyalties and tells of how exactly Dairou Cerulean joined the X-Men and due to Sabretooth's persistence, he left Japan (something he had no intention of doing) and came to let Bayville know there was a new and very dangerous mutant in town. I figured you can only know his future if you know his past... the good, bad and sometimes crazy or insane in his case.**

_A late night, a man sits at a patio star gazing with a suddenly sad look on his face. No one knew why he was sad, maybe that was due to the fact that he wasn't much of a talker and was very unpredictable... not to mention he had swords in his house and threatened to kill any cops who entered his humble abode in front of everyone as his red eyes gleamed in the darkness, gazing absent mindedly at the stars above._

"_Thoughts/Telepathy"_

"Speech (English)"

"**Speech (Japanese)"**

**{RING!}**

**He was interrupted by his phone resting on his lap and wondered why in blue blazes did he even come back to his hometown of Tokyo in the first place when he vowed never to return. He scowled; he hated breaking a vow and for a fact, **_**hated **_**the person calling him though he expected it. This man was the young rogue mutant, Dairou.**

Dairou looks very alert and not tired in the least although it was almost noon. He looks at his phone as it rang _"What does he want and how in blazes did he get this number?!"_Dairou wondered in his mind as he answered "What do _you_ want and how in the hell did you get this number, Creed?!"

"Sorry, man. It was a pain doin' all that hackin' fer a phone number but I've got a deal even you can't refuse" The unofficial leader of the X-Men, Victor Creed said though most people know him better as Sabretooth. He was close friends with Dairou and had terribly hurt him back in both their Weapon X days so Dairou wasn't at ease, although they both had no memories of those events, Dairou thought the contrary that Sabretooth was lying about that.

Dairou remained silent a moment while Sabretooth on the other line growled "Ya still there, Kaiju?!" Dairou growls back at him "Shut the fuckin' hell up, I'm thinking!" Sabretooth remained silent but was still growling.

He was about to speak again when Dairou perked up and said with an eerie sort of calmness "Fine, I'll come...but any of your tricks and I'll kill everyone and bolt, never to be seen again, got that?" Sabretooth didn't growl this time and answered with the minutest amount of fear possible "Yeah, I got that." Dairou sensed the small amount of fear though and smirked.

* * *

**Dairou then left the patio and took a last look at the stars, before going to sleep. The next day he decided to leave Japan, his destination was Charles Xavier's Mansion, Westchester, New York in America. While with Sabretooth, he had some explaining to do to both the X-Men and Xavier.**

Victor really wanted Dairou as a part of the X-Men and was sure everyone would too; the thing is he hadn't told anyone who the mutant really was and he wasn't detected by Cerebro yet. He entered Xavier's office "We need to talk, Professor." He said as Xavier replied "Is this about the new mutant joining us?"

Victor nodded "He doesn't trust people much, especially me." He looks at Xavier who looks at him reassuringly "If I'm wrong, you have problems trusting others as well, but I didn't choose you mainly because of your past friendship with this man."

Victor tried not to take those words to heart as he left the office and went to sit alone in the courtyard surrounding the mansion. Daken and Kurt, figuring he only came there when he was sad or having a bad day, joined him.

Sabretooth lay on his back with his eyes closed as Daken and Kurt joined, staring at him. "What. Do you. Want?" Sabretooth growled as he smells brimstone and sulphur mixed with the scent of Kurt and while Daken's pheromones made it seem that he had no scent, he knew the two well enough to know that they would never be apart for long.

Daken stepped closer to Creed silently and he grabs his ankle "You didn't think I wasn't aware of you didja, Daken Akihiro?"

"Sorry, but are you angry at someone?" Daken asks petting Victor's head only to receive a punch in the gut as the feral growled "No, but yer quickly changin' that." They left after that, leaving him alone.

Victor sighs and was so relaxed that he fell asleep.

* * *

**Back with Dairou, he was already at Tokyo International Airport; patiently await his flight to JFK Airport in the U.S. You're probably wondering how he get past security with his swords and a metal detector that reaches his throat anyway, due to his height and lean yet still imposing size, that is part of his mutation.**

* * *

**Weapon X didn't call him a 'one-man bladed arsenal' for nothing, he can make his swords appear and disappear at will. He arrived in Bayville in approximately 3 hours...there he was confronted by the Brotherhood.**

"Hm?" Dairou turned to see four oddly dressed mutants following him. They were Avalanche, Blob, Quicksilver and Toad.

"Hey, you." Blob growled as Dairou looked at him "Magneto would like to see you."

"Go away or I'll kill you." Dairou warned lowly as his swords rematerialized and Toad looked at his red eyes "Whoa, have to say, cool contacts, yo." He chuckled as Avalanche glared at him "Are you stupid?! Don't go complimenting the guy before Magneto 'compliments' our asses!"

Dairou glared at them "My eyes aren't contacts and I'm going nowhere with you, so I bid you farewell." Dairou walked away "don't let our paths cross again...for your sakes."

Pietro starts talking fast "guess we have to fight then." He zooms ahead and punched Dairou in the back of his head...time froze as Dairou glared at him with an insane grin as Pietro said "You coming with us ONE way or ANOTHER, weak punk!"

"**Weak Punk?!" **Dairou snarled **"I'll KILL you for that!" **Quicksilver zipped away from Dairou but it was too late as he grabbed him and delivered severe slash wounds as the others were in shock "I'll say it again...leave me alone."

"I'll crush you!" a furious Blob charged at him but Dairou lifted him with ease and threw him aside, when suddenly he fell to his knees as his head felt like it was being crushed from the inside out.

Dairou yelled loud enough to break every piece of glass in the airport as the Brotherhood backed away from him as he stepped closer, then glanced at the unconscious Fred before disappearing with blinding speed and stabbing him dangerously close to his heart, inches from killing him.

He moves towards the others **"Weakling like you don't deserve to live..."** he said in Japanese, which the Brotherhood couldn't understand as Toad was ready to flee "Uh, guys, I think that's Chinese for 'fuck off'. He just killed Fred, yo!"

Dairou was surrounded by a red aura and was ready to kill them when his swords were flung from his hands without his control "What's going on here?"

"You fools!" Dairou watched as Magneto floated up and was about to let his own rage out on the Brotherhood "I NEVER gave you orders to attack him; you were to invite him back to Genosha!"

"Huh..." Wolverine appeared looking over Blob "Wake up, fat ass." He growled as he kicks Blob and he coughs up blood and wakes up.

Dairou looked at Magneto with wide eyes; something about him was familiar as Dairou says "Hey, bucket-head." Magneto looks at him as the Brotherhood (except Wolverine and a pissed Magneto) looked terrified "Send these idiots after me again...and their deaths will be on your hands." Dairou's eyes return to normal as his swords return to him, he sheathes them and leaves, glancing at Wolverine only once. He felt like he knew the feral but from where...?

* * *

**Back at the mansion, Sabretooth is awakened by Xavier to a mutant alert. Cerebro has picked up Dairou's mutant signature.**

Sabretooth, Rogue, Jean, Cyclops and Kurt suit up and go to the Blackbird where Storm, Beast and Colossus waited as Storm notices Victor's depressed look and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Are you alright, Victor?" Victor felt a chill rush through his body as he said glancing at her "Yeah, I'm fine."

Daken smelt the lie and was about to say something when Sabretooth glared at him and shook his head as they took off.

* * *

**With Dairou, Magneto had an interesting offer for him to join the Brotherhood by saying Sabretooth and the X-Men wish to imprison him again and ship him off to Weapon X.**

"So" Magneto says "Creed may not have told you this 'secret', but..." Dairou looked at him with a growl and a demented look in his eye, Magneto was making him very angry as if he wasn't in a touchy mood to begin with since Sabretooth's phone call "What secret?"

"He's planning to ship you off, back to a Weapon X facility far, far away from here; they paid him to track you down." Magneto continued as Dairou's rage skyrocketed little by little as his fear as he replied "Sabretooth...did what?!"

"Join us and you can get away from Sabretooth, I can protect you" Magneto continued as Dairou sprinted in his direction, his face was as if no one was home as he punched Magneto, shattering the front of his armor with ease knocking him back, then jumped into the air, aiming his next kick for his skull, but Wolverine gets between them and blocks his boss as he smiles evilly "You'll join us eventually, bub."

Logan grins as Dairou backs away and leaves, leaving him to help Magneto "Tell your 'boss' that I'll NEVER, EVER join his little Brotherhood, but Creed owes me some answers." Dairou leaves as Wolverine whips the Brotherhood into shape and helps Magneto back to their base.

* * *

**Outside, Dairou feels the rush of wind as the X-Men arrive to pick him up; when he meets them he immediately punches Sabretooth in the gut and ignores the others as Rogue just stares at him. She turns away when he glares back at her, he smirks at her. Something even Sabretooth's never seen before.**

"Holy mother. Let's go home." Sabretooth grunts as he grips his stomach and Dairou growls at him "I've got some questions for this Xavier person _and_ you, Creed. Pray that I like the answers."

Dairou glances at Rogue "What're you lookin' at? The man said let's go." His red gaze broke her trance as she said "Those are the most amazing eyes, how do you get eyes like that?" Kurt chuckles behind him.

"You will never attain eyes like mine; they were red since I was born." Dairou looks at her then Kurt with a mad glare "Don't make me give you something to laugh at, kid. I guess I need to loosen up a bit though" he chuckled lightly.

* * *

**Back at the Mansion, Dairou told Sabretooth and Xavier about what Magneto had told him as well as where he had been prior to Sabretooth contacting him.**

"...So..." Dairou looked at Sabretooth who had wide eyes "Creed, why did you _really _call me to this place and was that Magneto guy telling the truth or not?"

Sabretooth couldn't find the words that would change Dairou's mind, which was near impossible when his mind was set on something as he growled.

Sabretooth would kill any and every mutant that followed Magneto if Dairou joined them, he took a seat and a deep, calming breath "Look, I... know how much Weapon X had cost us both and I apologize, but Magneto's lying." Beast entered the office and Sabretooth gave him a warning growl to get and stay out "Why would I leave Weapon X, just to go right back?!"

He huffed "We may be old friends, but I would never do that. Even fer you." He slammed the door on Gambit and locked it, throwing the key out the window.

Dairou looked at him then Xavier _"So this telepath, he's using them?!" _He saw an X shaped tattoo on Xavier's neck, then it happened.

Dairou was about to go berserk "I warned you if I didn't like this gig, I'd bolt!" Sabretooth got in his way with his hands up, showing he meant Dairou no harm "Woah there, Dairou! Stay a while, after all, have you seen anything yet that proves Magneto being right about X?"

Dairou shook his head "No, I guess not...yet." He walked out of the office, after picking the lock with a dagger and sparing one last stare at Xavier, who stared back calmly without an ounce of fear. He followed Victor... after a full tour, Victor decided to leave him be as he looked at the X-Men.

Hank was busy reading a novel when he noticed Dairou with a pair of small metal dice, Dairou smirked and looked to the girls on a mini dance floor.

Rogue, Kitty and Jean were dancing to David Guetta's hit 'Where Them Girls At' featuring rappers Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida, Dairou ignored them as he sat alone at the window staring at this Rogue girl. He still wonders why she was looking at him, like right now, but tried to ignore her.

Kurt came by, enthralled by Dairou's dice "Hey, where'd you get those?" He pointed at the dice as Dairou stared at him intently "Made them with my powers, what do you want, **little akuma?**"

He opened his palm with the dice floating above with his powers as Kurt smiled "It would help for you to be a little friendlier, you know?" Dairou death-glared him as he distorted the shapes of the dice and growled "Leave me alone, I don't want or need friends."

Kurt teleported away, leaving Dairou alone as Gambit stared at him. Dairou scowled, still sensing someone's eyes on him "What're you looking at?" Remy walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "You really need to stop actin' like such a prick, I was just lookin' at ya"

Dairou was trembling as he swatted Remy away "Not you, **baka**. You." Both turned to face Psylock who twirled her hair "So you're the new guy, huh?" She ignored his evil glances and walked up, resting her head on his shoulder "I didn't think you'd be so handsome".

Dairou smirked and walked away as Betsy followed "So what's your mutant ability, handsome?" When she made it into the empty room he entered, he was gone. She sensed danger as a sword leaned against the wall, near the window.

She stepped further into the room, sensing the purest sense of evil she's ever sensed watching her. Suddenly, with a life of its own, the sword lunged at her but stopped at her throat as Dairou appeared holding it, she could tell he was afraid by his labored breathing and his shaking hand, not to mention the thoughts she sensed.

It was as if there was a third person in the room, one who wanted her dead. She stepped back "What the-? I like a chivalrous man." She walked up and touched Dairou's chest as he questioned "Chivalrous? Hmph, I thought I was the only one with a couple screws loose, glad I was mistaken."

Dairou walked to the door, but stopped and smiled sadistically back at her as he poured out a bit of murderous intent at her "Enter my mind again without my permission, telepath, and I will kill you." He walked out, leaving her scared stiff as she stuttered "That voice...it's like he became a whole different person."

* * *

**Dairou decided to leave the mansion, he warned Creed that if he didn't like it there he'd leave and he was a man of his word, however Rogue was following him without his knowledge, having heard of Betsy's experience with him and saw him meet Wolverine in the park.**

Dairou walked to the park, wanting to be alone when he sensed two auras in his vicinity, he looked around "Come out, I know you're there, Wolverine..."

Rogue hid behind the bushes a bit apprehensive about confronting him as she thought _"Shit, how'd he just know I was following him...wait, did he just say Wolverine?!"_

"Up here, bub" a voice answered from a tree as Rogue followed the sound to see Logan Howlette himself napping in a tree with a cowboy hat over his face, he rose the hat and made eye contact with her as he growled and jumped down. "Ready to go?" He extended his hand to Dairou who swats it away with a demented smile that chilled even Wolverine to the bone "Let's take care of my 'tail' first, then we'll talk" He disappeared in a flash.

Rogue's mind was reeling as her eyes were fixed on Logan's ice cold blue eyes _"Where'd he go?!" _Logan pointed his finger at something behind her and smirked.

She turned and Dairou pinned her on her back as he chuckled sadistically "Konnichiwa, Roguie. You wanna die first or will Logan make you scream?!" He brought his knife close to her "either way, I'll make you regret following me here."

"Wait" Logan stepped in earning a glare from Dairou "This could work in our advantage, to lure the X-Men to Magneto and Creed to me."

Dairou growled as he pulled her to her feet and she retaliated "Let go 'o me! You dirty, lyin' traitor!" She spat as Logan backhanded her hard in the mouth and snarled "I'd love to have you keep me company, Rogue. Don't EVER fuckin' snap at me like that again, little frail!" Wolverine threatened as she started crying.

Dairou looked at her, then him before backhanding him in the face, throwing him back as a red aura appeared "Who the hell taught you to treat a woman like that?! NEVER. DO. IT. AGAIN."

That brought a smile to Rogue's face before Dairou squeezed her arm he was holding "and you, why'd you follow me?! Did that **baka** say something about me?" That was broken by Wolverine kicking Dairou in the face and knocking him back with Rogue "Don't worry, Weapon X is gonna take good care of you both." He threatened boldly.

Dairou just laid there with his eyes on Rogue before he started crying and his irises disappeared, his eyes completely red as Rogue consoled him.

"This is all your doing" Dairou or you should say his inner-darkness said "I never wanted anyone hurt because of me, you and Creed are to blame!" he punched the ground near Rogue's head cracking it.

**Both got to their feet and followed Logan back to Magneto's place, there Dairou met the Brotherhood who had every reason to fear him, especially Blob, who was still recovering from his previous attack but as far as Dairou was concerned, no one was there but him, Rogue and Logan.**

Avalanche walked up and stopped Dairou as he poked him in the chest "What're you doing here?! Your type isn't allowed here!" Dairou backhanded him hard in the face then held him off the ground by the neck. His eyes were still red and he was still crying "You want a repeat of what happened in the airport?!" He spat like venom as all in the room but Rogue and Logan shook their heads "Then take this as your last warning to stay the hell far away from me!"

He threw him aside and continued on as Magneto stormed out with the still injured Blob "What is going on here?!" Blob took a fearful step back "It's you, that m-monster." Dairou twitched with anger, but left him be since if he lived here he could kill him anytime he wanted to.

Dairou threw a knife past Magneto at Blob, missing by a razor's edge "Don't think I don't intend to finish what you started, Sumo."

* * *

**Back at the mansion, Psylock stormed into Xavier's office as he talked with Victor who sensed her fear since she was outside.**

"I think I'll leave now" Sabretooth said but Betsy scowled "Don't bother, you need to hear this as much as the Professor."

Victor sits back down "What's this about?" She gulped "It's that man, Dairou. He left the mansion and I think Rogue was with him, I could also sense..._him _with them." She looked at Sabretooth who got the message.

"_No, he can't be alive. He just CAN'T!" _Sabretooth thought as he kept Psylock and the Professor out of his mind "Where's Wolverine?!" Sabretooth got to his feet as Xavier said calmly "Now, Victor. We have to plan this through, Magneto is very dangerous though I'm not quite sure what he wants yet with Rogue...or Dairou and Wolverine joining him only makes things worst."

Sabretooth was silent for a moment before answering "Sorry, prof. But I made him a promise, one I'll rather die before I ever break and-" Sabretooth shook with restrained rage bubbling to the surface "I can't break another promise to Dairou, if he joins the likes of Wolverine and Magneto, I'll find and kill any and EVERY mutant allied with the Brotherhood." He let the telepaths see his painful memories of the two.

"But,...your own brother?" Betsy asked as Victor retorted "_half_-brother, after his mutation first appeared he killed our real father and resented me after I broke my promise and failed to protect him." Sabretooth stormed out as Xavier looked at Betsy "We have to do something, there's also more you're not telling."

"I feel like I'm to blame for this, why does he keep so much from us?" She talked about Sabretooth as Xavier replied "I don't know, but he'll tell us when he's ready, I sense a lot of pain in him without even going into his mind." Betsy nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Back with the Brotherhood, Rogue was thrown into a cage by Dairou and Wolverine as Dairou remained there, sitting and leaning against the wall crying. Rogue felt sorry for him, while he felt like he somehow deserved to be Weapon X's pet monster again.**

"Don't cry, darlin'. We'll get through this." Rogue said reassuringly but that made Dairou fall even deeper into sorrow as he replied coldly "I'll...I'll kill you for this, R-" He glared at her with a clenched fist as he couldn't muster the courage to say her name anymore "You, Sabretooth. You'll both pay dearly for this."

Rogue suddenly didn't want him or Wolverine around her as she stared into his burning eyes. She was busy wondering where she had seen Wolverine before and why he was so familiar to her and hated Victor Creed so deeply.

**A/N – Well that's it for the beginning of Switched Loyalties Origins: Dairou Cerulean. Will Dairou truly join the Brotherhood and kill Rogue or can she persuade him otherwise as the X-Men search for them. Find out next time. Dairou is much younger in this story and there will be DairouxRogue (DaiRogue) but no DairouxPsylock although it nearly happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dairou slept soundly through the night as he freed Rogue from her cage earlier, but not out of the room.**

"_He's so sweet and peaceful when he's asleep" _Rogue thought creeping closer to him without a sound, truth be told, she was beginning to freeze her ass off in the large room but Dairou wasn't bothered by it as she snuggled close to him and put his arm around her, careful not to wake him.

"Feeling comfortable, Rogue?" Dairou said with a purely evil smile awakened by her touch without gloves.

She looked up at him and immediately scurried to her side of the room, away from him as he looked at her in confusion "Why?" he whispered as she glared at him weakly "What do you care?"

He got to his feet, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Rogue muttered to herself "He was actually asleep, how did I wake him up so fast and easy?"

Dairou heard her and answered "I'm a very light sleeper, I was awake since you touched me." Rogue looked at her hand as if she had lost her mutant powers "My touch? Then, how are you not in a coma?"

"I don't think that can happen to me, it tickled and tingled a bit, but that was pretty much it." Dairou answered, he then went to the door and decided to open it, but Logan had locked it while he slept. He heard a chuckle and saw Logan leaning against the wall with a dark smirk "Let me out, Logan. What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh, don't pout, it'll all be over soon." Logan said with fake sympathy as he walked away laughing as Dairou's anger resurfaced like a broken dam and a red halo surrounded him, even more when he noticed Logan sneaked his swords out of the room. He felt weak and hated it as he went back to sitting away from Rogue as she came closer but he growled at her with a sadistic grin and the coldest voice she's ever heard "Don't like snuggling with the likes of you, come any closer and I'll snap your neck and you won't feel a thing."

Rogue kept her distance as Dairou drifted off to sleep again, she went to the door knowing he was a man of his word as she didn't want to die.

There were two voices, one was familiar, Logan's while the other sent a pure chill up Rogue's spine.

* * *

**Logan was not far from their room turned cell, he was speaking with a man wearing a black hoodie, zipped up with a red and orange flame design as well as matching pants, he had short black hair and a purely sadistic stare with his large figure. Rogue didn't know much but Logan seemed to be bargaining with the guy, almost haggling.**

"So, Logan. When do I get 'em?" the man asked in a pleasant American accent, Rogue knew his type and he was spelling bad news to her as Logan smirked "Quit worrying, bub. After we kill the X-brats and recapture Creed, they're both yours with the girl as bonus."

The man's eyes widen in delight as he glanced at Rogue "Victor Creed, huh? How delightful" He looked away from the door with a smirk as Logan looked there and saw nothing with narrow eyes "What about your boss? He's already angry, he'll blow a gasket when he finds out."

Logan stopped him with a raise of his hand "I can deal with Magneto, I always know what he likes to hear but if you rat on me" He popped his claws and slides the blades across the wall cutting concrete like nothing "I'll make it look like a accident, do I make myself clear, bub?"

The man swallowed a lump in his throat and backed away from the feral "I understand." Logan didn't believe him one bit and drew his hungry claws closer to the man "Sorry if I don't believe ya, but yer even less worthy of my trust than those two. Let's get you outta here."

The two left and Dairou slammed his head against the wall, he was bleeding but could care less after all, it was Rogue's fault for following him and maybe his for believing the words of Magneto and a man as much a monster as himself, Wolverine.

Dairou's head turned to the door which was on his left "Someone's here." Rogue looked around and saw Blob and Toad walking by, having listened to Logan and the stranger on their way to Magneto's office "Hey, you two!" Rogue called out catching their attention.

"You hear something, sounds like that Rogue chick?" Toad asked as Blob walked past him "Yeah, cuz it _was _Rogue but what's she doing here?" He made it to the door "What do you want, X-Man?"

"Got yourself locked in here while running from Dairou?" Toad joked as he hopped around, Dairou remained silent, his rage growing rapidly and uncontrollably, but poured out enough killer's intent to almost choke all three, alerting Blob and Toad of his presence, since they can't see him then stopped and growled "You heard the girl, open the door, **bakas. **I need to speak with Magneto."

"Good" Toad said "cuz he requested you and is mighty pissed that you were a no-show." Dairou sighed, he wasn't that afraid of Magneto anymore after all, the man knew little to nothing about Weapon X or it's existence besides what Wolverine told him and something told Dairou that Wolverine didn't tell him everything.

"I'll get you out in no time" Blob smirked, getting a bit of his confidence back "Stand back" Dairou remained seated but scooted away from the door with a low snarl as Rogue was clear of the door "Ready."

Blob punched the door down and Dairou got to his feet, without a word walking past them "Where's that runt?"

"I just saw him upstairs, why?" Toad asked as Dairou walked slowly with Rogue to Magneto's office "None of your concern"

The two exchanged looks and shrugged before heading to Magneto's office as well.

* * *

**Upstairs...**

Logan heard a crash downstairs and twitched with anger and a bit of nervousness "When will they get here? How soon?" he asked as the man replied "by the end of the week, seems Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D as well as A.I.M wants a piece of this guy" he chuckled lightly "He's pretty famous, huh?"

Logan shrugged, not seeing the point of the joke but the last thing he needed right now was S.H.I.E.L.D on Dairou's or his own ass. Logan growled "Get out of here and forget you ever saw me, understood? I don't want the world to know I'm still alive just yet." The man got the message when he saw Logan's battle ready claws and left the building. When he got far enough that Logan couldn't hear him, he contacted his true bosses at Weapon X "We've got em', sir."

"And Weapon X, he doesn't suspect a thing?" The male voice asked.

The man shook his head with a evil grin "Not a thing, returning to base." He hung up and left.

**Little did the man know, the X-Men were nearby and Sabretooth heard every word and grew angrier with every word as they waited it out and Sabretooth held back every urge to gut the man as Psylock, Jean and Emma scanned his mind.**

"Didja get it?" Sabretooth said to the telepaths as Jean nodded "Everyone's coming. S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra, A.I.M, you name it and their after Dairou."

Sabretooth nodded knowing she left out one, one he was personally familiar with. Weapon X.

"Why're we waiting out here?" Cyclops said "They don't know we're here and we have the element of surprise" the last hour of this wasn't doing wonders for Victor's nerves as he pulled Cyclops close and growled "You want to go in there _alone _and get yerself killed, I won't stop ya but stay out o' my face with it or so help me..."

Jean glared at him "Victor, not now." He lets him go, disgusted by his fear.

* * *

**Dairou, Blob, Toad and Rogue were at Magneto's office. Dairou was unhappy like Magneto, Blob and Toad were afraid of his unpredictability and Rogue just wanted to go home and away from Wolverine as well as to forget any of this happened. Electricity danced around Dairou's body as he stared at Magneto coldly.**

"Why is the X-Man not in custody?" Magneto growled at the three as Dairou growled back "Tell me, Magneto. What exactly do you know about Weapon X?"

Erik shook his head "Truthfully, I know almost nothing about as Wolverine only told me you grew up there, is that true?" Dairou nodded and became Yang-Dairou, though only Rogue seemed to notice as he growled "You're right, I grew up there after they kidnapped me from my _real_ family." He looked at his hands "They experiment on poor mutants, until they lose their minds and their humanity...They stole my memories. Let me guess, he didn't tell you that bit?"

Magneto was shocked speechless; something like that was unfathomable to him. Dairou turned to leave "Rogue, we're leaving." He walked to the door before glancing at the Brotherhood "He planned to do the same to innocent Rogue, who did nothing to him. I won't warn you again, stay away from the X-Men or you're dead."

* * *

**He left with Rogue; he walked behind her, looking over to her once again in deep thought.**

Dairou smiled evilly to himself _"Good, this girl is naïve and will lead me straight to Creed. It's like she __**wants **__me to get revenge against 'Sabreface' Creed" _he thought darkly as they made their way to the X-Men outside.

**A/N – Rogue leads Dairou outside to the waiting X-Men, but will that be her undoing as he still wants revenge against Victor Creed?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dairou and Rogue walk out of the building, with Wolverine possibly following and waiting for them to get to the mansion. Dairou and Rogue have been walking for the past 4 hours since leaving the Brotherhood's base. The more time Dairou spent with Rogue, the more she reminded him of someone else...a past lover, maybe?**

Rogue glared back at Dairou, who tried not to stare at her for long "Is the back of my head that beautiful?"

Dairou tilted his head, he was confused but trying to prevent another headache as well as not to punch a beauty like Rogue as his voice was cold again "What's taking us so long?"

The bush rustling behind them almost slipped Dairou's attention as he glanced behind him "I get the feeling we're not alone and we were followed." He saw nothing as Rogue replied "It's just a squirrel, we're alone and that freak Wolverine doesn't know we're gone."

* * *

**Suddenly, a figure walked out before them with an evil chuckle as his eyes had a red glint in the bushes. Unbeknownst to any of them Dairou's father, Odion Kimura Cerulean was watching them in disgust. He was there for only one reason and it had nothing to do with saving his son and a X-Man.**

"_Here's an interesting development, so you're still alive huh, son." _Odion thought though at first he was unsure that Dairou was his son to begin with, but there was no mistaking those red eyes, they were the same as his...

"Well, look who's talkin', little brat!" Wolverine growled as he came out and Dairou got between the two "Stay back, Roguie." Dairou said as Logan's chuckle turned into a demented laugh that was beginning to scare Rogue "'Roguie', huh?"

Rogue ran up to attack Logan but Dairou's hand on her shoulder stops her "Get the fuck back, now! I don't need anyone to fight my fights for me. Do it or else..." His voice was colder in the last four words as he tossed her behind him with no effort.

Dairou and Wolverine went into blind rages and attacked each other.

"I don't know what your problem is but you should step aside. I'm going somewhere and whoever gets in my way is going to be murdered!" He charged at Logan, who was frozen a bit by the pure hate and truth in Dairou's words.

He popped his claws "Sorry, Weapon Zero, that won't be happenin' and FORGET about joinin' the X-Men. Once a member of the Brotherhood, always a member." He attacked as Dairou matched him blow for blow.

"I'll show you just how wrong you are, **baka **and who the fuck said I was a member of you simpletons in the first damn place?!" Dairou was enveloped in a dark aura as he sensed Wolverine's bright yellow aura was peaking higher for some reason along with his killing intent.

Dairou disappeared with amazing speed, almost confusing the feral who smirked "Not this time, bub." He slashed Dairou across the chest, momentarily stopping him, before receiving a slash across his back.

That shocks Rogue out of her stupor as Odion intervenes "Dairou, stop!" she yelled but her words went unheard as his large figure blocked her as she crashed into him landing on her butt again.

She saw what she could call a monstrous giant in the form of Odion, covered in training bandages and a hoodie making his glowing eyes glow even more as he glared at her "Don't. Interfere. This is to be settled between these two idiots and _only _them. NEVER fight Dairou's fights for him, especially when you can't even fight your own fights without him." He smiled sadistically, Rogue found this stranger even scarier than Dairou.

Both Dairou and Wolverine fell, Rogue made a call to the X-Men for help and went to Dairou's side. The thing is that both were completely unresponsive as if they were still fighting within each other's minds.

"Dairou!" Rogue shook Dairou but it was as if he was wide awake with nobody home. Hours later the X-Men arrive and are confused as to two things.

Why did Dairou save Rogue, his supposed enemy?...Why was he fighting Wolverine and what were they doing here in the first place?

These questions were to be answered later on along with how Dairou got a healing factor as powerful as Sabretooth's own.

* * *

**Later at the mansion, Dairou and Wolverine woke up in the infirmary. Wolverine was chained down with his claws in an awkward position as he and Dairou were kept far apart, both still wanting to pick their fight up where they left off. They were about to learn that there were actually two Dairou's in one body, in the harshest of ways. Dairou could feel his powers being forcefully surpressed, he hated being controlled and even more having his powers surpressed.**

"Whoever is responsible fer this will pay with their lives!" Logan snarled as he fought to no avail to get free then he smelled someone and grinned "Is that you, Creed?!"

Dairou shot up with wide eyes "Come out here, Rogue" he grinned evilly "This won't hold me for long."

Rogue's voice rang out from the door "Where's Dairou?!" Dairou glared at Logan in confusion then answered "What're you talking about? I'm Dairou, who else would I be?" Logan's face was blank with fear of the man beside him as he thought _"No, you're not, bub and she knows it."_

Sabretooth entered the room "Greetings, runt. Yang." Rogue remained outside listening as she thought _"Did he just say Yang? Like Yin and Yang?!"_

"You can hide yer presence barely enough from Rogue and the runt here" he gestured to the scowling Wolverine who growled "I ain't no runt!" as he ignored him and continued "But not me."

Yang-Dairou smiled evilly "Could never fool you, could I Victor-sama?" That voice chilled Psylock's spine as the same voice that threatened her when he was in the mansion the last time.

* * *

~Flashback~

Dairou looks at Betsy before leaving the room "Enter my mind without my permission, telepath, and I'll kill you." Dairou left...

~Flashback end~

* * *

"That's the same voice" said a terrified Psylock alongside Kurt, Rogue and Gambit. All looked at Rogue in concern. "I'm sure of it" Psylock shuddered as Remy held her close to sooth her before she lost telepathic hold on said very pissed off mutant, Dairou "Shh, darlin'. He won't hurt ya, I'll make sure of it."

Dairou was hearing everything they said out there but his attention went to Creed as he growled "I don't remember, but whatever Weapon X failed to do to you two, their so-called 'greatest creations', they'd somehow not failed with me. You know as well as I do that I can't stay here."

"Yeah, bub" Wolverine butted in "his place is with the Brotherhood, he doesn't belong with you tights wearin' pricks!"

"You've misunderstood me, runt" Dairou's eyes went dark as he snapped his restraints with ease and rose from his bed "I'm not going anywhere with either of you."

Wolverine looked aside, what he saw made him even more angry than he already was "Well, well Creed, you pulled out the red carpet fer me huh? Come out, Akihiro. You know better than to think you could hide from yer own father. You too, red."

"_Father?" _Dairou thought glancing as Daken before Jean restrains him to his bed again with telekinesis and Daken growled "You're no father of mine, fag."

"Let go of me" Dairou growled as Sabretooth growled back "Sorry, but that can't happen. Jean?" Jean nodded and forced her way into Dairou's mind as he fought like mad, both to get free and to keep her out of his head.

Dairou looked at her and saw a bright red-orange aura, even more powerful than his own flaming around her like a wild fire _"No, not a wild fire...a phoenix!" _He grinned insanely and literally pulled her into his mind, along with all others, both in and right outside the room. He grinned wildly, wanting to see what the Class 5 telepath was made of, being a Class 5 mutant himself.

* * *

**Dairou's Inner World.**

"_Jean, what's going on here?" Sabretooth asks as they were all dragged to the deepest, darkest part of Dairou's mind as she yelled back "I have no idea!"_

_Wolverine growled at her "Stupid frail! This is yer fault fer playin with people's heads in goin' into places yer not wanted!" he barked and attempted to attack Jean viciously but found that he couldn't._

_There was a bone-chilling laugh erupting in the place they were in, which looked like they never left the mansion, aside from a labyrinth-like maze and the fact that the place looked like 100 years had passed as footsteps coming closer revealing Dairou - no, not Yin-Dairou, the good one but his pure evil and sadistic side Yang-Dairou as he said "Greetings, X-Men and Wolverine" he said so coldly that his words could freeze them with the fear he wanted "How about we play a game."_

_He stepped closer to Wolverine and Psylock, who were moving away from him "There's a door, somewhere within the labyrinth of my-our mind and it is you only way out of here. Thing is, can you get to it before I kill you?"_

"_What'll happen if you do kill us?" Rogue stepped forward with less fear than Yang-Dairou would've liked as he smirked "Don't worry, Luna. I have something special in store for you."_

"_Who's Luna, I wonder?" Rogue muttered as Wolverine pulled her close and explained "She was Dairou's first girl, you and she could be twins but she was a disgusting little human and back in those days, a human woman wasn't allowed to love a mutant man so they kept their love secret, though Dairou could always pass fer a ordinary human."_

_They ran into the maze as Yang-Dairou gave them a headstart. "Come out, come out wherever you are, little X-Men and runt!" He chuckled insanely as he walked in and dragged a demonic looking sword behind him to give them the false hope that he couldn't lift it. Dairou could lift any sword he creates, though as size doesn't matter in that case._

**A/N – Oh, boy. Can the X-Men and Wolverine get out of this debacle alive, with a sadistic, mindless and unremorseful killer on the loose coming after them to kill them? Where is Dairou's good half, Yin-Dairou? Don't worry, you'll learn more of Dairou's past lover, Luna and how this will affect his affections for Rogue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The X-Men and Wolverine make their way through the maze, but Rogue and Wolverine have been separated from them, leaving them following Sabretooth's directions to find Yin-Dairou while they try to appease Yang-Dairou's bloodlust. Hank, who was somehow pulled in as well, was beginning to feel like Dairou's mind was awakening the darkest desires and making them evil, little by little.**

"Why is this place so scary?" Kurt said looking around at the skulls and bones around them as Hank looked at him darkly "Don't worry, Kurt. We need to buy Logan and Rogue some time to find the real Dairou."

"Great" Remy says with a dead serious look "they left to have all the fun, while we have to deal with a figment of his insane imagination." They exited the maze to find Yang-Dairou waiting at the top of a small hill. "On yer toes, X-Men" Sabretooth says as Yang-Dairou smirks down on them then frowns, finding no sign of Wolverine and Rogue among them.

"Creed. Where's the runt?" Yang-Dairou ordered, startling everyone but Sabretooth as he growls back "Go to hell, Yang!"

Yang-Dairou's eyes widen "Yeah, after I bring you to my personal hell!" He disappears and reappears back-to-back with Daken as Sabretooth thought _"Oh, no."_

Yang-Dairou kicks Daken in the back and swung at Gambit, who dodged last minute and growled "Get 'em, Cyke!"

Cyclops appeared and blasted him with his laser vision, but instead to dodging as expected, he deflects it with one bare hand.

* * *

**Shock appeared on the faces of the X-Men as they battled Yang-Dairou, as for Wolverine and Rogue, they were far outside the mansion in the nearby mountains searching for Yin-Dairou.**

Wolverine looks into the distance momentarily to where Sabretooth and the others were fighting as he growled to himself "Why do I always have to do Creed's babysitting?"

Rogue glares at him "I am not a baby" he looks away as he shot back "You sure whine a lot like one."

She was about to argue when they heard Dairou's voice as barely a whisper, calling out to Rogue.

_Rogue..._

Rogue's eyes widen as she turns to Logan "Did you just call my name?" Logan looked at her and shook his head "No, I didn't. I can somehow sense we ain't alone, though." He pops his claws.

Rogue smiles at him "You'd make a perfect X-Man, you know."

"I don't do tights, X-brat. Believe me, I ain't worth X's redemption" He growled back.

**The two made it to the top to find an unconscious Yin-Dairou as he stirred.**

"Dairou!" Rogue ran up to the man's body as he regains consciousness "Rogue?...Is that you, Roguie?" His voice was more compassionate, which Logan could not trust.

Dairou, who was lying face down, turned his face to the side with a frown, making eye contact with Logan as he snarled "What are _you _doing here?" Logan almost stopped breathing as the man before him poured out a strange sense of danger to him.

Logan rose to his feet and grinned evilly as he pointed into the distance "You don't want them to die here, do ya?"

Dairou got to his feet steadily and staggered a bit "I told you, I'm not a part of you and your group of losers and that's never going to change any time soon." Logan narrows his eyes as he is about to descend the mountain but Dairou stops him "That won't be necessary."

Dairou lifted the two with ease and stepped back far from the edge as Logan looked suspicious and Rogue asked "Um, Dairou, wouldn't it be easier and safer to climb down?" He grinned, liking the sound of her voice again as he replied "Yes, but where's the fun in that?"

Wolverine jabs Dairou's side to gain his attention "I think I like it better climbing" Dairou gives him a blood-thirsty grin "We'll never make it in time climbing and don't worry; I won't make the mistake of dropping you."

* * *

**Dairou sprinted off the edge and jumped a great distance as Rogue screamed the entire way. While with Sabretooth and the others, they weren't faring as well with Yang-Dairou, who seemed to be predicting their movements and beating them until Wolverine was thrown at him out of nowhere, knocking him back.**

Sabretooth looks to where his half-brother was thrown from to see another Dairou, Yin-Dairou with Rogue ready to join the fun. Yin-Dairou grinned "Were you planning on keeping me out of the fun, Victor-sama?"

Hank looks in Yang-Dairou's direction "I have no problem with Dairou joining the X-Men, as long as I NEVER enter his mind again." Dairou smirks "Not like I like you in my mind in the first place. Rest easy, you saved me but now it's my turn to save you."

"I'll seal you away permanently this time. YIN!" Yang-Dairou charged at them.

"You will be the only one I can forgive for something like this, but... NOT. NOW. I won't be controlled within my own mind. YANG!" Yin-Dairou came before the X-Men and charged at his dark side.

* * *

**The two zipped across the blue sky and smacked into each other at high speed, forgetting about the breath taken X-Men and Wolverine below. (Dairou can fly only within his mind's world.)**

"Unbelievable" was all Sabretooth could say to describe what was happening before his eyes. "Unfathomable, more like it" Hank chimed in, looking at Jean "Who would've thought there was a mutant more powerful than a class 5 Omega, like Miss Grey."

"Wait, didn't you say he _was _a Class 5 and equal in power to Jean?" Scott says with fear as Sabretooth turned to him "There's no telling how powerful Dairou is, but it's clear that he far surpasses a Class 5 if he can fight like that AND keep up within his mind."

"What a scary individual" Gambit says with fear as Psylock and Daken nod in agreement.

**A/N – Yin-Dairou reawakens, thanks to Rogue and Logan and faces off against Yang-Dairou for control of his own mind and body. But will Yin-Dairou be able to win this fight alone or will Yang-Dairou accomplish his own sinister plans starting with eliminating all the X-Men but Rogue and Wolverine?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Looks like you found him, Rogue" Iceman teased "you two make a pretty good team, don't you think?" He looks at Logan who stares at him unblinking and took one step towards him, making him flinch and Rogue glares at him "watch it, Bobby! Before I set him on ya!" he hides behind her.

"What makes ya think she can protect ya from me, Bobby Drake?" Wolverine grinned as Scott questioned "How do you know so much about us and we know so little of you, besides that you're Creed's half-brother with family issues?"

"You don't wanna know, slick" Logan gets up in Cyclops' face "and there is a little thing called 'research', y'know and don't worry; you'd be dead already if I told Magnet Ass what I really know."

"Which you didn't" Kitty poked Logan who snarled at her and replied "Do. Not. Touch. Me, unless you wanna end up as dog food, brat. I never said I _didn't _intend to."

"Shut the fuck up, runt. This seems to be coming to an end soon" Sabretooth growled as he stared at Yin-Dairou and Yang-Dairou still zipping around in the skies.

* * *

**Then a stalemate...Yang-Dairou beats Yin-Dairou to the ground and knocks him to Sabretooth's feet.**

Yin-Dairou grunts as Yang-Dairou says "Don't bother getting up; you'll just be knocked down harder." Yin only grins as he gets to his feet, completely unharmed and apparently faking "Whatever opponent you can't beat...you can fool them." He stabs his katana right through Yang-Dairou's chest as they both look stunned.

Yang-Dairou's body begins to dematerialize "You smart assed son of a bitch, you beat me." He looked at the sky before looking Yin straight in the eye with a demented smile "for now...you remain in control, but this isn't over."

"Not by a long shot" Yin-Dairou smirks as they fuse in a flash of blinding light.

The newly fused Dairou looks at the X-Men with a penance like stare "Get out of my head, Creed. Otherwise, I'll make you see the same fate"

"How exactly do we do that?" Sabretooth smirked, loving to provoke and antagonize the man who was still looked like he was plotting something as he absently pointed to a door that appeared and open to his right "Use that..." he stared at the door, then back at the others "...and get out of my fuckin' goddamn head." He threatened calmly with a fiery look in his eyes.

Sabretooth and Wolverine followed the others to the door, both giving Dairou a distrusting look as he just stared at both, his face going blank of emotion and his eyes like deep voids as Sabretooth tugged Logan "Do you get the feeling he's still mad?"

Logan grunted but nodded "Glad I wasn't the only one feeling an odd vibe. There's that shimmer in his eyes again, that's never a good sign."

Sabretooth only now noticed it with wide eyes "Logan, run! Let's go!" the two sprinted to the portal which seemed a million miles away from them.

* * *

**Logan and Victor stop as the scenery turned to black nothingness and they found themselves standing in Dairou's palm as he was still, silent and staring at them in silence.**

Logan stared up at the gigantic Dairou, frozen with shock and fear creeping over him. Sabretooth looked at Wolverine fall to the ground, staring at something in the purest form of despair and fear "Get yerself together, Logan. What's wrong witchya?"

Logan said nothing and just turned Victor's head to what he was looking at and he was very afraid as he yelled "Dairou, What's the meaning of this?!"

Dairou ignored the question as a sinister and purely bloodthirsty smile came across his face, little did they know, Dairou absorbs bits of memory from anyone who enters his mind, these two included and the memories he got from them which they can barely remember themselves made him insanely angry.

Dairou's fingers begin to move slowly as he attempted to crush and kill them, both in his world and the real world as Wolverine and Sabretooth slashed at his fingers (the size of Oak trees) doing no harm at all.

* * *

**Back in the real world, the X-Men begin to get worried as Hank left his lab to tend to the others but Wolverine, Dairou and Sabretooth were still out of it.**

"Jean, Emma, try to go back and pull them out." Hank turned to the telepaths who tried but had no luck entering Dairou's mind, which was locked tight and inaccessible to them as Jean replied "That's strange, he's keeping us out by sheer will alone"

"Zat's scary, should I get ze professor?" Kurt asks with a shudder as Jean nods "Hurry" and he teleported away and walked back a while later with Xavier who was now entering Dairou's mind, still being slowly repressed and pushed back as he stopped but not before seeing all the events that transpired earlier with Yang-Dairou.

"_Dairou" _Xavier tried to make telepathic contact not knowing if he could hear him or if he was listening in the first place _"Please, can't you talk this out instead of killing Victor and Logan?" _Then the memories literally bitch-slapped the professor with a resounding _"NO!" _from Dairou as he gave Xavier a very dark glimpse into their shared past.

Xavier froze with fear as even his physical body cried "No, it can't be. No one should live through that" Beast looks at him "Are you alright, Professor? What did you see?"

"I think we should see Emma Frost about this" Xavier said blankly "Jean and I can't handle his mind alone" He turns to Jean "He's no mere Class 5 and I can't trust how he'll react despite being vulnerable to my telepathy."

Jean gasped at the fact that she just went from 'most powerful mutant on Earth' to 'second most powerful to someone who wasn't even a telepath' as she scowled "But why her, Professor? She tried to take the Phoenix Force from me."

"There's no telling if _he _isn't after her power too" Iceman added as Xavier shook his head "He couldn't be, since he has no memory of what the Phoenix is."

"Fine" Jean sulks away to call Emma Frost as Xavier pries Sabretooth and Wolverine out of Dairou's consciousness, almost risking being trapped there himself, as the three finally awaken.

* * *

**Dairou, Wolverine and Victor remain in the mansion's lobby glaring at each other until Jean and Emma arrive, Dairou glares at her more, the closer she gets to him. His shadow forming a darker smiling version of himself near him.**

"Not a step closer, woman" Dairou growls as Emma smirks "Looks like Xavier loses another mutant your 'cause' couldn't help, so he'll be joining _my _school"

Dairou glares at her "What is it with you people and having me in your school?!" He narrows his eyes "I am going nowhere with you."

Emma was expecting this and smiled as she entered his mind _"You know I can do things for you that Xavier isn't able to mentally or physically."_

Dairou's eyes widen "You...I heard o' you, the White Queen. You're a telepath and an obnoxious one at that." His eyes widen more as a smile seems to appear on his shadow "Ya better tread carefully in my mind...and tell me more." He was more curious about her than her school right now.

"Well my school is bigger and-" she goes on until Dairou stops her "Not that, skip to the part where you can do for me that X can't."

"Wait" Emma stops as Dairou grins "What does _that_ mean?"

"Read my mind and find out" Dairou stares at her and when she does, she wants to run for the hills.

"I don't want to have sex with _you!_" Emma gets to her feet, alarming everyone but Dairou as he put a dagger to her throat "Well, I wouldn't mind that sex part as I'll be coming to _your_ school" He gave a feral grin and a chuckle.

Logan smirked "Well, is he coming with you or not? I won't mind a piece o' that ass myself" he raised an eyebrow, ogling her butt until she glared at him and turned into her diamond form as he smirked "Ooh, shiny. Can you have sex like that?"

She slaps Logan in the face, earning a chuckle "You hound! I won't be getting anywhere near a bed with you!" Logan snarled slightly "Hm, who said anything about a bed? I won't mind the couch either."

"Get lost, Wolverine" Dairou snarls and smirks "she's here for me, not you!" Emma takes a step back "I'm not here for the reasons you think."

"Hey, Frost!" Dairou calls out "When's our flight out of here?"

Emma smirks "I wonder how he'll feel if I make him believe he's a puppy with a broken leg." Victor comes up, sensing her treachery and snarls "Take my stupid advice, Frost." He says without his characteristic growl "Dairou is the _wrong _person you wanna try that with. Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Dairou's eyes widen as she enters his mind and stands in the palm of Yang-Dairou as she says "Powerful...even though he's not a telepath, his mind is so complex, I have to-" She attempts to leave, but soon found that impossible as Yang growls and grins "Oh, you think you can pick on _me_ and toy with my mind, telepath?"

Yang becomes the same size as her, pinning her to an invisible wall with a sadistic snarl "Do it." She kicks him to no avail as she replies with no fear "Do what? Let me go!"

"Take that diamond form again or I'll make sure you NEVER leave this place..." He whispers with a wicked sort of giggle. She doesn't comply as he grows very distraught and tries to force her clothes off "Get out of my mind before I get you, Frosty!" Yang taunts her as she leaves his mind.

* * *

**Emma leaves Dairou's mind, sweating like she ran a marathon as Dairou's calculating stare had her in his grasp before retreating into Wolverine by accident which makes her lock herself in the broom closet.**

Jean laughs, making everyone look at her "I'm sorry but I wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen it personally."

"Seen what, Jeannie?" Victor asks as Dairou scratches the back of his head "I think I can explain that though I'm impressed you could see that so easily, Miss Grey." He nods to her before continuing "I'll be blunt when I say Yang wants to screw her and just nearly did when she just barged into my coconut, shoulda warned her that I'm not keen on telepaths."

Logan had a sly smirk and knocked on the door "Get out here, Frost" as she yells from inside "Is Dairou still out there?"

"Um, yeah" Rogue says as she replies "Then this is my answer, Logan. HELL. NO."

"Let her stay there if she wants cuz I'm not leaving with her or Logan on their terms" Dairou walks out as Rogue follows him "So does that mean you'll stay?"

"Yeah, maybe" Dairou shrugs "If you tell me who that man was that you saw when I was fighting with Logan."

**Rogue thought back to that night as she told Dairou what happened before he woke up in the mansion...**

* * *

_Flashback start..._

Rogue saw what she could call a monstrous giant in the form of Odion, covered in training bandages and a hoodie making his glowing eyes glow even more as he glared at her "Don't. Interfere. This is to be settled between these two idiots and _only _them. NEVER fight Dairou's fights for him, especially when you can't even fight your own fights without him." He smiled sadistically, Rogue found this stranger even scarier than Dairou.

_Flashback end..._

* * *

"So who is that bandaged man?" Rogue asks as a shocked Dairou replies "I don't—can't remember."

**Dairou left it at that, but he clearly doesn't know Rogue as she is intent on finding the strange man and getting her answers. While elsewhere, Odion looks over Bayville, he awaits someone but is aware that Dairou and Wolverine hadn't seen him...so that leaves the one who **_**did**_** see and talk to him, Rogue...if she can find him that is.**

"_That stupid girl" _Odion thought about Rogue _"Why is she so persistent in changing that brat, Dairou?"_

He smirks "She won't accomplish it, though. He's beyond any help she can offer and I made sure of that personally many years ago." He sits in the wilderness in meditation as a hooded man passed by, the same man fleeing Wolverine and he was hearing something about his son and the recently resurfaced Weapon X Program.

* * *

**The man turned but by the time he discovered his mistake, it was too late as Odion kills him fast and silently. What better way to taunt her than to deliver this man to her on a silver platter? So he did just that, leaving him alive, but just barely.**

Rogue ventures out to the mansion's backyard, thinking a little sun could clear her head. Little did she know, Odion knew where she lived and was currently on his way there.

Rogue sighs "I need a freakin' vacation" as she lays on her back on the grass, eventually falling asleep.

Odion eventually stumbles upon her and grins at the fact that he makes it onto the compound without detection, not knowing that Victor and Beast saw him or maybe he just could care less throwing the dead body on the sleeping Rogue as she shot up "Okay, who's the dead son of a-?!"

She locks eyes with Odion who smirks "There's the runaway you were looking for. He's alive"

"Wait how did you even know that?" she asks as Odion backs away and takes off, daring her to follow which she did.

* * *

**Back at the mansion, Dairou learns of Rogue's encounter with Odion from Beast and decides to follow them alone while the X-Men tried to interrogate the man before Sabretooth can gut him.**

"Ooh, I don't like this" Sabretooth growls as he locks the stranger in the Danger Room "I don't like this one bit."

Logan growls "Tell me about it" as Beast frowns "stop your complaining, you should've seen the guy who probably did this." Logan gulps.

* * *

**As for Rogue, she hadn't caught up to Odion but Dairou had caught up to her and was assisting her in locating the strange man.**

Odion was way ahead of Rogue but could still sense that she was following him and smiles "Good girl, keep up with me"

"Dairou" Rogue says as the Japanese man looks at her "Yes?"

"That man..." she continues "he's the guy Logan was talking to about taking you back to some Weapon X program, if that place was so bad, how did you escape?"

"I rebelled viciously" Dairou said "escaped a lot, never like being in strange places...with strange _humans._" He narrowed his eyes "I can't explain the horrible things they did to me, worse than what happened to Victor and Logan who were the best of friends back then."

"Wow" Rogue said as he continued "Victor eventually rebelled too and we escaped together, thought Wolverine died not knowing that he got his skeleton coated with the indestructible metal Adamantium at a price but not the same price I had to pay."

"That explains the metal claws but what's your last name?" she asks as he shrugs "The price he paid was a woman he loved, but mine...was my memories. I only know my first name while everything else is a blur besides the fact that I met Creed again years later, he filled me in on the rest and you X-Men."

* * *

**They made it to a house in the deep forest...**

"Ew, does he live here?" Rogue holds her nose from the putrid smell as Dairou smirks "Smells like a freakin' swamp here."

**Inside, red eyes were watching as a dark smile appeared on Odion's face.**

"Good girl" Odion smiles evilly "Stupid, but good girl."

**A/N – Can Dairou and Rogue deal with Odion alone, should he get violent and what will the X-Men do with the stranger Odion left them before Sabretooth can kill him? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Switched Loyalties Origins – Dairou Cerulean Chapter 6**

**Rogue opens the door to the house, Dairou right behind her but as she pokes her head inside a sword almost takes it off as Dairou pulls her to safety.**

"_Shit" _Rogue thought as she found herself leaning against Dairou with his arm around her protectively as she blushed like mad but he doesn't seem to notice "Careful and watch your step, this man may already know we're here... I'll take the lead." Dairou enters as Rogue follows.

A scary laughter echoes through the large extravagant home as a voice says "You should leave while you still can, I don't take kindly to intruders in my home"

Dairou's eyes turn to the sword in the wall in curiosity that quickly turned to shock _"This blade...it's made of metal and coal? Who could've made something so difficult with such craftsmanship?" _he was astounded, being a swordsman he knew his swords as much as their history and how much effort goes into making them so it was safe to say this man was far superior to Dairou.

"Get out here, coward!" Rogue blurted out as Dairou silenced her "Rogue! Are you mental or something?"

"You have some nerve to call me a coward, girl" Odion said walking out to face them "when you're currently the one cowering behind a complete stranger. Get out while you still can, getting me angry is ill advised but you seem just as stupid as you are a coward."

Dairou's protective instincts kick in as he stands between the two and Rogue yells at the monster of a man "What?! Get out of my damn way, Dairou, I'll show him just how much of a coward I am!" Dairou looks at her in silence, fighting every urge to make her lose some teeth for talking to him the way she just did but it was making him start to like her too.

Suddenly, the man was gone and appeared behind them, grabbing Rogue's head and slamming her face first into the wall she stood against before kicking Dairou away from him. Her screams feel better than sex to him, bringing a sadistically evil grin to his lips "You were saying, smart mouth?"

Dairou glares at him "Who-What are you?" he glances back at Dairou "I am a living, breathing nightmare. Odion. Kimura. Cerulean." That last name felt a bit too familiar to Dairou as he attacks "LET GO OF HER!"

* * *

**Back with the X-Men, Logan had disappeared saying he was going after Dairou and Rogue while an angry Victor was left with the mortally wounded and scared so bad he wet himself man Odion had so graciously left on their doorstep.**

Victor pins the man to the wall, not giving a shit if he was injured...he didn't deserve to be helped to Victor as he growled "Tell me, what does Weapon X and S.H.I.E.L.D want with Kaiju?!"

He smiled weakly "Ask Weapon X, he isn't as trustworthy as you think" that, however, only served to make Sabretooth a whole lot angrier as he sticks two clawed fingers into the wound Odion gave him earlier "I'll deal with the runt when the time comes, he should be the least o' yer worries right now" he said coldly as the man winced

Jean enters with Beast who pulls Victor off the man but Victor wasn't having it "Get away from me, McCoy!" he barks "What're you doin' here?!"

Jean glares at him "What do you think you're doing?" Victor scowls "What does it look like? Interrogation, but he intends not to talk."

The man awakes and smirks "I'll make sure you and that man go back to Weapon X if it's the last thing I do" That was the last straw for Victor but Hank has had enough as well, tackling him away "Victor! Since when was this Xavier's dream?! Jean, talk to him."

Jean steps up to the man "I'll just read his mind and get this over with" The man growls at her "You sure you want that, girl?" Then he becomes paralyzed as Jean enters his mind. A short while later... "I've got it, let's go find Dairou" The three decided to leave with Victor being the last to leave.

"There's no way to stop this, you know" he chuckles as Sabretooth's nails scratch the door he held onto "He's a weapon just like you and Wolverine, nothing can change that now."

Victor just looks at where he was heading for a moment, keen senses telling him they were far enough away to not know this then smiles "I'm not a weapon and neither is Dairou...we're ANIMALS!"

* * *

_**SLASH!**_

* * *

**Victor ends up on the other side of the man's limp body with his claws painted crimson with blood as the man's head falls to his side. Victor goes after Jean and Beast, not looking back. As for Dairou, he was still fending Odion off and trying to keep him away from Rogue but couldn't help but wonder why he was so familiar to him.**

Dairou stops attacking and just looks at Odion, both with pupil-less eyes as Odion smirks "Giving up already, Dairou or is that sloppy imitation of _my _fighting style the best you've got?" he looks as Rogue glares at him and squeezes her neck tighter "You must not want to save her then...she'll lose consciousness soon at this rate"

Dairou's head falls, his eyes obscured by the darkness "I protected her from Wolverine... and you'll be no different"

"_WHATEVER YOU DO TO HER, I'LL DISH OUT ON YOU A THOUSAND-FOLD!"_

As Dairou attacks, Odion throws Rogue at his blade and runs out of the house only to run into Logan who growls "Time to pay fer ruining my plans, bub." He pops his claws.

Odion, being curious, gasps at Logan's claws "You have blades...in your knuckles." He grabs Logan's wrist with enough force that he couldn't break free "Adamantium...that'll make an amazing sword" Logan slashes at him "I won't do that if I were you, now where's Dairou?" Odion points to where he came from "in there, but the _baka _is rather useless though"

* * *

**Inside the house...**

"Dairou, what's wrong" Rogue asks as Dairou closes his eyes "I've failed..."

Rogue backpedals "Wait, you're... not Dairou" she said as Yang-Dairou rose to his feet "I...failed. Stay here, Roguie"

"Roguie?" Rogue asks "I am not staying in this place!"

Yang-Dairou glares at Rogue "Stay here... and do NOT come out yet... or I'll kill you myself." He pushes her back and leaves to fight Odion.

* * *

**Outside, Odion slashes Logan up receiving bad but not life threatening injuries as he is even more enthralled when all Wolverine's cuts heal. That's when Dairou appears before him.**

Odion grins "about time you got out here, I thought you'd killed your girlie-friend already" but Dairou smirks "Hehe, I'm still thinking about that but you must answer my question first."

"By now you must know that we're one in the same, Dairou" Odion smacks his cheek gently "we're animals that all the wrong people wanna pet"

Dairou attacks him "Stay away from me, I'm nothing like you but the Wolverine is mine to kill" He knocks Odion away again as he watches him closer _"Hmm, something's different about him...his murderous intent has suddenly risen and it's givin' me Goosebumps" _he thinks before throwing Logan aside and putting his weapons away "Then this is where we'll part ways for now"

Dairou snarls "What the-?!" but Odion interrupts with a glare "When you've made up your damn mind, we'll speak again _then _I'll tell you who I really am."

"How will I find you then?" Dairou asks as Odion smirks "You won't, I'll find you and I'll be watching."

He walks away from Dairou only to bump into and accidentally stab Daken in the stomach, learning of his healing factor as well "Well you 'X-Men' are a nice bunch o' weirdoes, aren't you?" He grin grows wider at Daken's healing factor inherited from his father takes care of the wound.

"Asshole!" Daken attacks Odion but he dodges easily and grabs Daken's arm before he could get stabbed in the face "Ooh, you must be related to that runt."

"I have no fight with you...yet" Odion drops him and leaves as he turns to Dairou "What did you do to Rogue?" He sneers at Dairou who replies "That's a wild accusation, kid. I did nothing to the girl...she'd be dead if not for me!"

"O...kay" Daken shook his head "we need to get back to the mansion now, before Sabretooth does something bad to that creep the asshole left us."

"Hmph, he deserves it" Dairou says with a dark look in his eyes "but that has nothing to do with me."

Dairou is about to leave when Rogue stops him "Wait, why'd you help me?"

Dairou looks at her "I wasn't helping _you_, I was helping myself and you just happened to get in my way and I'm way too curious about you in particular to have you die"

"That's not a good answer" Rogue glares at him but Dairou has an offer for her "I'll stay...if you admit that you like me and then kiss me to prove it."

Rogue blushes and Dairou notices as he becomes Yang-Dairou as she guesses his persona "Yeah right, Yang-Dairou" Yang-Dairou's eyes widen in surprise "You...can tell _us _apart, can you?"

Rogue blushes a bit "well, I knew Yin-Dairou wouldn't hurt me" Yang laughs at her "Really? You're only half right, he's only much less _likely_ to hurt you and I'm more than likely to _kill _you."

Rogue thinks for a while as Daken intervenes "should we leave you two alone?" Dairou looks at them and shrugs "Doesn't matter to me, unless you're faint of heart."

Rogue is suddenly in a hurry to see Victor and attempts to walk away as Dairou snarls "Where do you think you're going? In case Victor hadn't told you, I don't take kindly to just any girl or take no for an answer."

* * *

**Just then, Victor shows up giving Dairou a distrustful look.**

"What's going on here, is everyone alright?" Sabretooth asks trying to hide his bloodied hand from Dairou who smirks looking at Rogue "We're fine... Rogue wanted to show me something, right?" he asks her with authority as Victor gulps loudly and thinks _"I warned you to not get too emotionally attached to Dairou, now look what you did."_

Dairou gets closer to Rogue "You owe me a kiss, Roguie" he grins wide but she may have misunderstood, giving Dairou a quick kiss on the cheek as his frown returns and he grabs her throat, careful not to strangle her for now but his finger starts piercing her skin as Victor tries to pry him off to no avail.

"Do I look like a little boy to you or something?" Dairou asks pointing at his lips "On the lips...tongue or no tongue or I'll rip you vocal cords out!"

"Dairou, stop this" Victor raises his bloodied hand as Dairou looks at it then glares at him squeezing Rogue a bit "I don't know what were you up to, Creed nor do I care, but shut it and stand back and do not touch me with that hand cuz you know if I as much as twitch, I'll snap her neck easily."

Rogue smiles at Dairou "I get it...you're afraid of blood." She says as Dairou loosens his grip and laughs "You've got yourself a funny one here, Creed. I have no fears of blood girl, it's quite the opposite actually" he says with a darker voice sticking a thumb at Rogue "I'll have no regrets killing a comrade...you won't be the first or last."

"Why do ya want Rogue to kiss ya anyway, Dairou?" Victor asks as Dairou says sternly "To break her out of this sudden shyness anytime she's too close to me, to stop her damn blushing and because I just feel like it...Got a problem with that?"

Victor shakes his head noticing the wild blush on Rogue as he says "O...kay, will that-?" Dairou anticipates the question and glares at Victor to shut him up "Yeah, Vic. I'll happily stay as long as I get to cripple Wolverine... speaking of the devil, where is he?"

Victor shrugs "Don't know but it won't be the last we're seeing o' him" Dairou narrows his eye and looks back at Rogue as he puts her down "you can't hide your feelings from me forever, Roguie. I don't need telepathy to know what you're thinking." Dairou's eyes turn on Jean as he lets her into his mind while suppressing Yang's dark influence as she gasps silently _"How do you suppress that monster so easily?"_

"_Who said it was easy... my mind is scarred and I've been to places and through things that even Victor would think twice of." _Dairou smirked_ "This 'monster' as you called it scares even me if that makes you feel better...I'll only let this monster kill Wolverine, but not you X-Men as you're the closest thing I've got to..." _Dairou pauses looking away from her a bit.

"_Closest to what?" _Jean pushes a bit harder than she should, accidentally freeing Yang-Dairou as his eyes widen and he replies furiously _"Telepath!"_

* * *

**Dairou's inner world...**

"_Jean..." Yang-Dairou corners her as she replies "You know my name?" Yang nods "and you know mine, but be warned go any further into my consciousness and you meet a point of no return... a point that'll make me kill you and Yin won't be coming to your rescue"_

_Jean is backed into an invisible wall "What does this mean?" Yang attempt to bite at her as he seems less and less calm "Get out and never come back in here without my permission, got it?" Jean nods as she's forced out of his mind despite the Phoenix's resistance._

* * *

**The X-Men depart and return to the mansion, little did they know Odion was watching from atop a tree and he saw and heard everything and smirked before departing himself.**

**As for Dairou, at the mansion he was alone again (by choice) despite the new found trust with the X-Men but he couldn't help but wonder what the future holds for him. He senses a presence of fear, a telepath but not Jean.**

Dairou's eyes open as he looks right at Psylock before she leaves for the hundredth time trying to lure him away but he stops her "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" she asks

"Don't play with me, woman." Dairou insists "I know what your game is but you can join me if you like...I could use the company" He looks away.

"You're...joking, right?" Psylock enters the room cautiously as Dairou grins, his eyes shining in the midday sunlight "You have no need to be afraid unless you give yourself a reason to. Is Rogue back yet?" she shakes her head as he shrugs and the two meditate.

**A/N – Dairou joins the X-Men, but still has unfinished business...who is Odion Kimura Cerulean really? Dairou also tries to be friendlier with the X-Men and meets Storm for the first time next chapter among others.**


End file.
